The present invention is directed to a belt for pants, and the like. The main objective of the invention is to provide a high-quality belt that in which the first end thereof, after having passed through the securing buckle of the belt, is inserted into the hollow interior of the other, second end of the belt, whereby the first end is not visible, is more securely held in place, and does not interfere with the person.